Harry Potter and the Pichi Pichi Voice
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Don't worry, I'm working on the title. Basically crosses over Harry Potter with my new favorite anime, Mermaid Melody. Wanna know more? Well, then, read.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Pichi Pichi Voice

Written by Chibikan

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is of Harry Potter or Mermaid Melody origins

Summary: After the death of Dumbledore, the merfolk of Hogwart's Lake take it upon themselves to call for help. Takes place in Harry's seventh year.

AN: The Japanese in the prologue is used as an incantation. Yes it is from the original Mermaid Melody and it is a song in the tv show, and the song is called Legend of Mermaid. I have only used the first refrain.

Prologue:

Deep in the black lake guarding the magnificent castle of Hogwart's, farther down than most wizards or witches get to visit, creatures everywhere were gathering. They gathered in the middle of an underwater city, surrounded by buildings of coral. The creatures were merpeople, all carrying spears of some kind. In the center of the gathering swam the chiefteness of the tribe.

"My people," The mermaid began. "We gather here today to send for aid for those of the surface."

Many nodded and agreed, while many seemed reluctant. Why should they use their precious time to help surface dwellers? But if their princess wished it, so it would be.

"Everyone join hands, and reach out with your magic, to the ones who can help us."

A circle of hands quickly formed and a chant began.

"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa."

As they sang their spell, a bright light began to form around the princess, originating from a clamshell around her neck.

"Ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru."

From each of the merfolk too began a light. A ray shot from each one to the necklace around their leader.

"Nanatsu no kuni no merodia, daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo, tabidatsu hi ga kitemo watashi wa wasurenai."

Finally from the center, from the princess, the light had concentrated as much as it could. It shot out of the circle in a single thin ray of light. Out of the very lake it shot, bouncing off the moon and dispersing to parts unknown. Their message had been sent. And hopefully it would be answered, and soon.

\AN; Well, a short prologue to begin the fic. Hopefully it won't all be this short, I'll try. I promise I will. Tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Pichi Pichi Voice

Author's Note: Gomen nasai! I never intended this to take as long as it did. I kept trying to write this next chapter but it wouldn't come. Then just today I realized where I was going wrong! I had originally intended it to be set in Seventh Year. Of course that won't work because Harry doesn't go back to Hogwarts in the 7th Year. Because if I used 7th Year I'd have to go with those dumb horcruxes. So it CAN'T be 7th Year! I could say it's an AU, but then I'd have to find some reason why the horcruxes are just up and forgotten, and it just won't work that way. So contrary to my original intentions, this shall take place during 6th Year instead. So it's an AU 6th Year because obviously it's not canon. And there will be no horcruxes because they just don't work for a Mermaid Melody crossover. Although I am still uncertain which season of Mermaid Melody I am using for the basis of this fiction, it is not necessary right at this moment.

Chapter 1

September 1st 10:45amKings Cross Station

Harry Potter pushed his trolley through the crowded station, following the Weasley's. He was lost in thought, not really noticing where he was going.

He wondered what this year would bring. He could only hope that it would be better than last year. Apparently, Fudge had been sacked, the people were pretty upset with him for failing to properly warn them about Voldemort's return.

Why couldn't he have just accepted it last year? If he had, then Sirius would not have been killed, and he wouldn't have been left all alone once again. Alone, always alone, he thought to himself as he pushed his trolley unseen through the barrier.

"Kiite mune no hajikete tobichiru nan darou" a sweet voice sang not too far away, drawing his attention just in time for him to crash into a young girl with golden hair wearing a red and white star-top. They both were sent to the ground. "Itai…" the girl groaned rubbing her rump.

Harry leapt to his feet and hurried to help her up. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention."

The girl let him help her up but she didn't seem mad. "Ii desu. Atashi Nanami Luchia. Onamae wa?"

"What?" Harry could practically feel his eyes spinning about in his head, trying to figure out what she just said.

"Luchia baka." came a perky voice as a hand met the girl's head, hard. "Sorry about her. She forgets we're in England, not Japan. She said, 'I am Luchia Nanami. What is your name?'" a pretty girl with blue hair translated. "I'm Hanon Hosho, but you can call me Hanon."

Harry sighed in relief. "I'm Harry Potter."

Luchia glowered at her friend. "Did you have to hit me so hard, Hanon?"

"She was probably trying to get it through your thick skull." said the deeper voice of a taller, lithe girl with cascading green hair.

"Lina…you're mean…" Luchia pouted.

Harry found his head whirling. Who were these girls. How could one have blue hair and the other green. Were such colors even possible naturally? "So, you three are from Japan?"

"Yep. We're transferring to Hogwarts this year." Hanon replied. "Our families thought it would be a good idea."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. Apparently they hadn't heard that Voldemort was back yet. "Well we should grab a seat on the train. I'll introduce you three to my friends. They'll like you."

"Arigatou Harry-kun." Luchia said bubbly before she realized what she did, again. "Sorry, that means thank you."

Harry shook his head. Already it was looking like it would be an interesting year. Transfers were very rare.

They had barely taken two steps towards the train when screams echoed from the main station. Intense pain ripped through his forehead as he felt Voldemort laughing at him through their connection. Death Eaters.

"Nani?" Luchia asked. "What was that?"

"I think Death Eaters are attacking muggles, the ones in the main station." Harry answered. "I have to go try and help. I think they're here for me…" he ran back through the barrier. It was obvious things would be held up.

Luchia looked at her friends. "I guess this is what Nikora-neechan was talking about. Why Aqua Regina-sama wanted us to come here."

"Then that's our cue." Lina agreed putting a hand to where a pretty green shell pendant lay on her neck.

Hanon smiled. "Time to have some fun."

"MIZUIRO PEARL VOICE!"

"GREEN PEARL VOICE!"

"PINK PEARL VOICE!"

AN: And I am ending the chapter there. Again, I am so sorry this took so long. 2 years was it? I'm so sorry. I am also sorry this is so short. I just had a hard time getting the chapter written. Sorry. I can't say it enough. Sorry. What should be the first they sing to get rid of the bad guys? Yes I know it sounds kind of lame, but if you'd ever seen Mermaid Melody, you'd know that's how they fight. Kind of like Amiboshi with his flute. So I'm giving you the choice out of these three songs. Which one should they use?

Koi Wa Nandarou (What is Love)

Legend of Mermaid

Kodou ~Perfect Melody~

Japanese Translations (I will include all translations here that are not included in the chapter."  
Mizuiro=Aquamarine


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Pichi Pichi Voice

Chapter 2:

One Month Before-Pearl Piari Hotel

"Ie! I won't! I won't go!" Luchia shouted. "I don't want to go back to the ocean yet nee-san."

A woman, apparently in her twenties, possibly early thirties, glowered at Luchia. "Luchia! You have a duty to your people! Hanon and Lina are also returning to their kingdoms, to start rebuilding. Now that peace is back in the Ocean World, we need to go home."

"NO! I won't go! And you can't make me!" Luchia turned and ran from the hotel, tears running down her eyes.

"Luchia-san!" Nikora shouted after her, sighing when she realized that there was no way Luchia would come back until she was ready.

"NIKORA-SAN!"

***************************

Luchia sat on the beach. She cried helplessly. She didn't want to leave, not so soon. "Why do we have to leave so soon anyway?" she asked herself.

"You're leaving?" said a voice behind her, startling her.

Luchia looked back. "Kaito!" she leapt up and flung herself into his arms. "Nikora-nee-san says it's time to go back to our kingdom, but I don't want to go. Not when we're finally together. I can't lose you now."

"Luchia, you silly girl, you just can't get enough of me can you?"

Luchia immediately pulled away, pursing her lips. "Idiot!"

Kaito grinned in that loving way of his, the way that always seemed to melt the beautiful mermaid before him. "You know, with Momo's help I can come and visit you whenever I like, right? I did it once before. So you won't lose me. And even if I couldn't come and see you, I'd wait for you as long as it took. I waited this long for you, and I won't let go now. So, go back to your kingdom, and I'll come visit, a lot. It'll be just as though you were still here, on the land, just in the ocean." he kissed her on her mouth before she could respond. "I promise."

Luchia felt her ire slip away as she leaned into his kiss. "Kaito…"

"Luchia!" a hyper voice interrupted her.

The pair pulled away, sighing in disappointment. They rarely got a chance to really be alone. Luchia's two shadows were always not far behind.

"Hanon, what do you want?" Luchia asked, irritated. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Yeah, whatever. Nikora-san needs you to come back right away. Something's happened."

**************************

"What's going on?" Luchia asked as she and Kaito sat down next to each other. There was no danger now that he already knew about the whole mermaid thing and everyone was starting to accept him, even the little penguin.

Nikora held in her hand a very ornate envelope. Silver in color with gold trim, it was obviously a very important letter. "There's a problem in England. There's one other Mermaid Kingdom, that you haven't been told about. It wasn't important though because they don't help call Aqua Regina-sama and they weren't in danger, because they are not in the ocean. They are in a very special lake near a school for very special people called witches and wizards. Apparently they need our help to protect these humans and their home. Their Mermaid Princess sent this letter asking for our help."

"In England?" Luchia asked. "That's so far away. Can we get there in time to be of any help?"

Lina looked at Luchia, "You want to do this?"

"Yeah, they need our help. We have to go." Luchia said simply.

"But I thought you didn't want to leave Kaito-san." Hanon said.

Luchia shook her head. "I don't, but we'll come back when we're done right? My kingdom is still in the North Atlantic, I have to come back at least. But for now someone needs our help."

Nikora nodded. "I agree with Luchia. We need to do this. When someone needs your help, you help them. That's the right thing to do. Are you two going to come with?"

Hanon and Lina looked at each other. "Of course!"

AN: Sorry, another short one. You don't get to see the fight yet. Still can't decide on the song. Check out the poll on my profile and put in your vote. Poll will close in one week.


End file.
